D. Appleton
D. Appleton & Company was an American company founded by Daniel Appleton (December 10, 1785 - March 27, 1849), who opened a general store which included books. History He published his first book in 1831. The company's publications gradually extended over the entire field of literature. It issued the works of contemporary scientists at moderate prices, for example, Herbert Spencer, John Tyndall, Thomas Huxley, Charles Darwin, etc. Medical books formed a special department, and books in the Spanish language for the South American market were a specialty which the firm made its own. In belles lettres and American history it had a strong list of names among its authors. Timeline * 1813 Relocated from Haverhill to Boston and imported books from England * 1825 Relocated to New York City and entered the book business with brother-in-law Jonathan Leavitt * 1831 Published first book: Crumbs from the Master's Table by William Mason (1719-1791) * 1848 Daniel Appleton retired; son William Henry Appleton (1814-1899) formed a partnership with his brothers, John Adams Appleton (1817-1881), George Swett Appleton (1821-1878), Daniel Sidney Appleton (1824-1890), and Samuel Francis Appleton (1826-1883) * 1849 Death of Daniel Appleton * 1857 First New York trade publisher to engage in subscription publishing * 1872 Popular Science magazine started * 1875 Original publication of the memoirs of General William Tecumseh Sherman, one of the first such publications by a Civil War general * 1880 Co-founded American Book Company * 1881 Relocated from Leonard Street and Broadway, to Bond Street, New York City * 1894 Published Songs of the Soil by Frank Lebby Stanton * 1900 Filed for bankruptcy and sold Popular Science; re-organized by Joseph H. Sears of Harper's * 1919 J. W. Hiltman named president * 1924 Purchased Stewart Kidd Publisher Co, founded in 1914 * 1933 Merged with The Century Company., founded in 1881, to form the Appleton-Century Company * 1945 Sold hymn books department to Revell Publishing * 1948 Merged with F. S. Crofts Co., founded in 1924, to form Appleton-Century-Crofts. * 1960 Purchased by Meredith Publishing Company * 1973 Appleton division purchased by Prentice Hall * 1974 New Century division sold to Charles Walther, and eventually became part of Academic Learning Company, LLC * 1998 Prentice Hall merged with Pearson Education * 2003 Academic Learning Company, LLC acquired New Win Publishing, which was a division of New Century Publishing Publishing highlights *''The Red Badge of Courage'' by Stephen Crane, 1895 *''Uncle Remus: His Songs and His Sayings'' by Joel Chandler Harris, 1880 *''Appletons' Cyclopædia of Biography'' in 1 volume, 1856, edited by Francis L. Hawks, added American biographies to the volume edited by Elihu Rich and published in 1854 by Richard Griffin & Company (London). *''Appletons' Cyclopædia of American Biography'' in 6 volumes, 1887, edited by James Grant Wilson and John Fiske *''Appleton's Railroad and Steamboat Guide, 1847 *New American Cyclopedia'' in 16 volumes, edited by George Ripley and Charles Anderson Dana, 1857—1863; revised and enlarged as American Cyclopedia (1873—1876) *''Johnson's Universal Cyclopaedia'' 1893, in 8 volumes edited by Charles Kendall Adams. The rights were acquired from Alvin J. Johnson & Co. *''Universal Cyclopaedia'' 1900, in 12 volumes derived from Johnson's Universal Cyclopaedia. Edited by Charles Kendall Adams, and from 1902 by Rossiter Johnson, with title Universal Cyclopaedia and Atlas *''The Century Dictionary and Cyclopedia, 1889—1891, New Century Dictionary 1927—c. 1963 *Picturesque America'' by William Cullen Bryant, 1872 *Unabridged English Dictionary 1859 *works of Jonathan Edwards, 1834 (1703—1758) *science works of Charles Darwin (1809—1882) *''Diseases of the Heart and Arterial System'', by Dr. Robert Hall Babcock (1903) *''Diseases of the Lungs'' by Dr. Robert Hall Babcock (1907) *Memoirs of William Tecumseh Sherman (1820—1891) *The Works of Rudyard Kipling Editions15 Volumes (1899) *literary works of Henry James (1843—1916) *art works of Edith Wharton (1862—1937) *architectural works of Stanford White (d. 1906) *''Gems of British Art'', 1857 *work of T.H. Huxley, 1880 *''From the Manger to the Throne 1880—1889'' by REV. T. DeWitt Talmage, D.D. *''American Negro Slavery'' by Ulrich Bonnell Phillips, 1918 Appletons' Guides The firm produced travel guide books beginning in the 1840s to the United States, Canada, Mexico, and Europe. United States * * * ** 1853 ed.; 1872 ed. ** * * . ** 1865 ed. ** 1893 ed.. Index * . 1873 ed. * * . Index ** 1889 ed. * . Index * ** 1893 ed. * * * ** 1904 ed. * Europe * * ** * ** 1886 ed.: p.1-421 * . p.399-815 ** 1881 ed.: p.425-950 ** 1888 ed.: p.423-916; index Canada * * Latin America * ** 1893 ed. (Index) * * * * See also * Appletons' Cyclopædia of American Biography * American Cyclopædia * Appleton's Magazine * List of American book publishers References External links * Appleton-Century MSS * NYPL. Portraits of William H. Appleton, Daniel Appleton, founder, John A. Appleton, George Appleton, Daniel Sidney Appleton. * Library of Congress. Photo, 2007. Second Floor Corridor. Printers' marks+Columns. Printer's mark of D. Appleton and Co. in North Corridor. Library of Congress Thomas Jefferson Building, Washington, D.C. * This has information on the firm's evolution. * Open Library. D. Appleton and Company Images Image:1856 Appletons Book Store 346 & 348 Broadway New York.png|Appleton's bookshop, 346 & 348 Broadway, New York, 1856 Image:1867 Appletons Railway and Steam Navigation Guide June.png|''Appletons' Railway and Steam Navigation Guide'', 1867 Image:1870s D Appleton & Co stereoscopic views and implements Broadway NYC LC detail2.jpg|Display of D. Appleton & Co. stereoscopic views and implements, 1870s Image:Robbins & Appleton Building.jpg|Robbins & Appleton Building, New York, built 1880 (photo 2010) Category:1831 establishments in the United States Category:Companies established in 1831 Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States Appleton